S950tx16wasr10
Origins After seeing the success of syro, Rakshasa gladly stepped forward to see what awaited him in the trials for the Special Abilities Unit. Rakshasa did not feel disappointed despite being initially confused upon seeing his new Anima, colloquially named as "wasr", and trained with it until he fully understood what its purpose to him was. Upon finding out over time he was more than pleased as it not only worked to his already proven tactics but to a squad under his lead as well. As he tested his Anima with strike teams, eventually figuring out only others with Anima could notice his own, he trained using wasr until he could perfect how to use it with teams to lead them to their mark. Appearance Nickname wasr takes the appearance of a simplified representation of a Rakshasa in Hindu mythology. Rakshasa, or the female Rakshasi, are demigod man-eaters that can take human form on mortal grounds and were later adopted into Buddhist mythology. They came to be by the breath of Brahma and banished from Earth by Vishnu for their treachery against their creator. While the callsign doesn't particularly reflect Rakshasa himself like the other two's callsigns do it does reflect his combat ferocity and overall tenaciousness in a fight. The ability wasr only appears in the peripheral vision of an affected area by those who can even see others' abilities. Ability Information The primary function of this Anima is deception. Using visual tricks and audio distractions against the enemy, especially so in tense moments, to throw them off for just enough time to emerge victorious. Usually under Aki's jurisdiction this means apprehending a target but when it comes down to milliseconds to react most often this ability is used to eliminate the target outright. Cloning Memories The first ability of wasr is to take a vague memory or photographic thought and place a "spirit" of it that not just ability users but everyone can see. These photographic representations come from the memory of Rakshasa himself and he has these ghost-like visions appear strategically so that it will affect those he needs to lure out or surprise and not his squad. These manifestations can be anything he can think of to properly distract or surprise his mark from a pipe bursting to a full moving figure, human or not. These manifestations are entirely fog and anyone who attempts to touch them cannot gasp them, however they are visually no different from anything that could be seen. A pipe bursting would look no different than if it actually were a pipe bursting, but feeling for it would result in no feeling of water or steam at the slightest. If one were to maintain eye contact with a manifestation they would see its spontaneous appearance and disappearance completely. This one function of wasr shares a resemblance to syro but the difference is time in effect, as the function of wasr is only for a few seconds and is best used indoors. It also is not limited to natural disasters of environmental dangers. Throwing Voice Similarly to the primary function of wasr, this capability is for audio misdirection or deception. Rakshasa can throw his voice readily but if prepared to he can throw someone else's voice if they're audible to him. If one were to be calling out to someone he could reposition the origin point of their voice to fool who they're attempting to contact. This means he could also combine this with '''Cloning Memories '''to create an audio and visual distraction, however this would be mentally taxing and could not be done for very long. Given Rakshasa's overall strength he can combine the two abilities of wasr for much longer than most.Category:User Abilities Category:Organization Members Category:Nocturn PSRM